


I Win

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Standing at the top of the steps leading to the main hall, the Inquisitor sighed. This was not what they had expected when they woke that morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> janiemcpants on tumblr prompted: Skyhold gets snowed in... then this happened.

Standing at the top of the steps leading to the main hall, the Inquisitor sighed. This was not what they had expected when they woke that morning. 

Everything was white. Thick, fluffy, pristine white blanketing everything in sight, and mirrored by the clouds overhead. The world was awash with snow, the air crisp and clean as the Inquisitor took in a deep breath. 

The gates were shut, a snowdrift blocking them and any means of getting in or out of Skyhold. Thankfully they'd had warning and the stores were well supplied because the snow meant: no trading, no shipments or requisition orders. And certainly no missions. 

Mouth twisting slightly, a mixture of confusion and mild worry, the Inquisitor wasn't sure what do exactly. Mostly because there was _nothing_ to do. Scrubbing one hand down the side of their face, the other fisted on their hip, they sighed again. 

They _could_ catch up on paperwork; fill out reports for Leliana, sign requisition requests for Cullen, and read over treaties for Josephine. But honestly where was the fun in that? There was a reason those particular things piled up on their desk, for pity's sake. 

The stairs in front of them looked terrifying, like ice and snow and death. Though, they reasoned, if you slipped off, odds were you would land in a pile of snow and was that so bad? Braving the trek, the Inquisitor plowed their way through the snow and came out safe at the end. 

Now the next order of business, finding everyone. The hall had been quiet, the gardens as well. Even Varric had been absent from his usual post by the fire. The Inquisitor wondered if perhaps everyone was still abed, having decided to hunker down under blankets and quilts and wish the snow away. That actually seemed a tempting idea, they mused. 

Stopping in the middle of the training yard, the Inquisitor thought it was far too quiet for their liking. There were a few paths in the snow from those on patrol, all taking the same path, but otherwise the snow was left untouched. That didn't fool the Inquisitor though. Something was going on. 

“I wouldn't stand there too long if I were you.” 

The Inquisitor turned around to find Vivienne and Dorian standing on the landing in front of the doors of the main hall. They both wore plush coats and held steaming cups. 

“What's going on?” 

“Why a war, of course!” Dorian said brightly. “But Vivienne and I have raided Bull's stash of cocoa, you're more than welcome to join us for a cup.” He toasted the Inquisitor with a smile. 

“It's positively divine with cream!” Josephine appeared behind them, grinning from ear to ear. 

The Inquisitor frowned deeply, brows knitted in confusion, then traipsed back up the steps. “What is happening?” they asked, stopping in front of the others. 

“War,” Dorian repeated, pointing at various places around Skyhold. “You can see them hiding.”

The Inquisitor squinted, face twisting in disbelief. “Are those our soldiers?” 

“Yes, and the Chargers.” 

“Please, someone explain,” the Inquisitor moaned, pinching the bridge of their nose. 

“Well, it started last night. I believe some alcohol was involved at first,” Dorian said. “Then it just kind of... snowballed from there. HA!” 

The Inquisitor frowned. “Who all is involve in this?” 

“Well, I believe Sera was one of the first to encourage it. Varric goaded Cassandra into it. Blackwall was drafted. I'm not sure about Cole, though.”

“I think he's just having fun,” Josephine said, then primly took a sip of her cocoa. “Leliana is in on it as well. So is Solas, surprisingly. But I think that was more to balance out Dalish... a mage for a mage.” 

“IT'S A BOW!” came the indignant screech from somewhere near the smithy. 

“SORRY!” Josephine yelled back. 

“Ok so, everyone is involved... in what exactly?” 

“A battle for the ages!” Dorian laughed, head thrown back. 

“You make it sound so dramatic.” Vivienne rolled her eyes. “It's a snowball fight, darling.” 

“A what?”

“A snowball fight,” Josephine repeated. “Cullen and Bull wanted to pit Inquisition soldiers against the Chargers.” 

The Inquisitor gaped at Josephine, “I beg your pardon?” 

“Commander Cullen and The Iron Bull are waging a snowball fight against each other.” Josephine grinned. “Though I think it's more turned into a version of capture the flag? That was Leliana's suggestion.”

“It was a good one too!” Leliana appeared from the shadows, startling them all. “This should be great fun to watch! Oh, look! I think someone is finally making a move!” 

Turning to look at the lower bailey near the gates, indeed there seemed to be a flurry of movement as Inquisition soldiers took up positions. They appeared to be readying themselves for an offensive against a small pocket of Chargers near Herald's Rest. The Inquisitor decided they must be guarding the flag. 

“READY MEN!” Cullen's voice bellowed from some unseen place. “FIRE!” At the mark a volley of snowballs went careening toward the Chargers. 

“Are those...?” Leliana breathed.

“Miniature trebuchets? Yes, they are.” The Inquisitor was watching with wide eyes. “I didn't know you could do that. They're made of sticks!” 

“It would appear our Commander is very resourceful,” Dorian hummed. He shrugged and passed his cocoa toward the Inquisitor. “Care for a sip?”

“Ah, thank you!” The Inquisitor took a drink then started pointing toward the bailey. “Looks like they didn't account for that though!” 

Sera appeared behind the soldiers manning the trebuchets, quickly firing off a series of well aimed snowballs that all hit their mark. Groaning in the defeat, the soldiers left the 'battlefield' while Sera did a victory dance.

“EAT IT!” she crowed, happy until a chunk of snow plopped itself on top of her head. 

“You should be more wary of your surroundings, Sera,” Solas said, a small smile curving his lips

Sera glowered at him before shaking her head, sending snow flying. “Stupid bald elf and his stupid magic,” she muttered as she moved off the field. 

Solas leaned against his staff, one leg crossed in front of the other as he watched her go. He stayed there a moment before hurrying to cover when Cole popped up from the bushes, the snowball he had tossed toward Solas grazing his side. 

“We're on the same side, Cole!” Solas cried.

“No,” Cole said and disappeared again. 

“I told you he was just having fun,” Josephine giggled. 

The group on the steps continued to watch as the battle raged before them. It seemed to be more of a back and forth, neither side getting close to the other team's flag as the number of participants kept dwindling. 

“You're out!” The group swiveled as one toward the stables where Cassandra stood glowering at Varric.

“So are you, Seeker,” he said, brushing a large amount of snow from his face.

“It was worth it,” she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. 

“Was it? Can I at least count on you to help warm me up later?” Varric asked with a laugh. Cassandra rolled her eyes and turned on her heel with a loud, “UGH!” 

With the pair of them out, the numbers were now down to four: Blackwall, Krem, Iron Bull, and Cullen. Though that didn't last long as it appeared Blackwall was sent on a suicide mission to distract the other side. 

He made a noisy dash for the flag, racing up the steps from the lower level. He had an arm full of snowballs that he sent hurdling toward Krem, who had been openly guarding the flag. Things seemed to slow as Blackwall unleashed his entire arsenal on Krem, the younger man easily dodging each one. As Blackwall closed ranks on Krem, he flung his last two snowballs hurtling toward Krem. The Lieutenant dove, sending off one last shot as one of Blackwall's hit him in the stomach. Krem's final shot had been undetected by Blackwall and landed square on his chest. 

“Good game,” Blackwall laughed as he helped Krem up. Then they made their way to the group on the steps. 

Now it was down to two. 

Everyone that had been a part of the game had ended up on the steps with the Inquisitor, and all were resting comfortably and enjoying themselves. The Inquisitor was actually rather impressed with the show; at first they had thought it childish, but it seemed to be just what everyone needed to take away from the tedium of being snowed in. 

“It appears it's just you and me left, Iron Bull!” Cullen's voice echoed around the courtyard, making it unable to pinpoint exactly where he was. 

“Yeah, how you gonna play this?” Iron Bull's voice boomed in reply, and it occurred to the Inquisitor that they hadn't spotted Iron Bull once the entire time. 

“Where is he hiding? I figure I would've caught a glimpse of his horns by now,” they muttered in disbelief as Cullen spoke again.

“What do you say we both step out and finish this like gentleman?” 

“Whatever you say, Curly.” 

“Oh, for pity's sake! I need to talk to Varric about that blasted nickname.” There was a pause as Cullen likely continued to mutter curses, then his voice rose again. “On the count of three?” 

“Sounds good!” The grin was evident in Iron Bull's voice. “One.” 

“Two.”

“THREE!” they cried in unison, each appearing from their hiding place. Both made their way to the training ground, staring the other down. 

“This will make for an excellent short story,” Varric said gleefully. “The Solider and the Spy? What do you think?” 

“Quiet!” Cassandra hissed, slapping his shoulder. 

After that everything seemed to go deathly quiet, even the wind had stopped blowing. It was uncertain what was going to happen, or what either one was planning, and everyone held their breath in anticipation. 

Then in the blink of an eye Cole was standing in the middle of the training yard, and both Iron Bull and Cullen were gazing at him in confusion. Then with one fluid movement, Cole quickly shot off two snowballs at each of them. Cullen and Iron Bull were both so taken off guard, that they didn't have time to step out of the way. Instead watching blithely as the snowballs came flying toward them.

Cole clapped as each snowball hit its mark, “I win!”


End file.
